


just the heat of the moment, just all that adrenaline running through my body

by christinchen



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Just your average off-world mission: angry natives, a lot of running and a landslide.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856212
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, M20 - 2020 Summer Heat Mini-Round of Rounds of Kink





	just the heat of the moment, just all that adrenaline running through my body

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Round of Kink](https://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/)'s Summer Heat Mini-Round: prompt: slide, kink: adrenaline and crises  
> and as a fill for my [H/C Bingo](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square of "minor illness or injury" on my [card](https://christinchen.dreamwidth.org/93377.html)

“Run!” John shouted, his boots pounding on the ground, the muscles of his legs already protesting. “Faster! Come on, Rodney!”

They were still too far from the gate. And the locals were closing in fast. They were clearly more familiar with the terrain, their feet hitting the muddy underground quickly, barely sinking in. Their spears, and why was it always spears, missing them by just a few inches now. 

John and his team had abandoned most of their gear what felt like miles back, he had hoped it would make them lighter and thus faster. It had only worked so much. They were still helplessly outmatched trying to gain ground on the rain-wet red sand. Every step let their boots sink into the mud, every few steps they would be just a bit too slow to put their foot down and inevitably sink into the earth to their ankles. They would easily be stuck up to their knees if they were not careful and then they had to pull eachother out, losing more and more of their valuable head start. 

“This is so unfair,” he heard McKay complain loudly behind him. “We didn’t even _do_ anything. They just attacked us. For no reason.”

John was inclined to agree, but they had been warned that foreigners might not be all that welcome. And it turns out in the Pegasus galaxy that meant ‘will be attacked on sight’. Which really, they should have figured out by now.

“Less complaining, more running, McKay,” he yelled back instead. Ronon and Teyla were just ahead of them. John saw them stop for a moment and was about to tell them to keep going, him and Rodney would catch up, when he realised they had stopped to take their boots off. The natives were running on their bare feet, maybe it would give them an advantage. 

Ronon caught his eye, tilted his head towards the direction of the gate and made at hand motion that indicated splitting up. John nodded giving him the go ahead. He moved to slow down to stick closer to Rodney, but was surprised to find himself pushed forward by a strong hand.  
“Keep moving, dumbass, I’m not going to take a spear to the arse just because you decided to slow down and enjoy the scenery or something.”

Ronon and Teyla seemed to be gaining speed but also the attention of the natives.  
“I’m not taking my shoes off, too. Don’t even think about it,” Rodney yelled before John could even voice the suggestion. “With our luck the mud is poisonous or something.” 

John wanted to point out that in all their years they had never, not even once, come across poisonous mud, but he did know better than to jinx themselves like that. 

Just a few moments later it turned out that he had jinxed them after all. The natived behind them had stopped chasing them, had turned and gone after Ronon and Teyla instead. For a moment John thought that maybe they had lost interest in McKay and him or had decided that they would pose no danger to them after all. Then the ground gave out underneath his feet and he realized that they just hadn’t been stupid enough to walk right into a landslide area. 

As he and the ground underneath him fell, John tried to reach a hand out to grab hold of Rodney, vaguely remembering some advice he had heard years ago on a skiing trip. ‘If you get caught up in an avalanche try and stick close to each other, makes the job of Search & Rescue a bit easier’ had the guide told them. John just hoped that that was true and that it also applied to landslides. 

Rodney seemed to get the idea after a moment and tried to cling to him as they went down. 

When everything came to a standstill, John took a moment to thank his lucky stars that they had come out fairly on top and not completely buried under mud and debris. Rodney was lying mostly underneath him, his hand still gripping his arm tightly, Rodney’s fingers tightened into his uniform shirt.

“Fucking hell,” he muttered under his breath. “Are you okay?” he asked a moment later. 

He received a shaky nod. “Yeah.”

John let his head fall forward in relief, letting it rest against Rodney’s shoulder. They’d need to get up in a moment, they shouldn’t be lying on the cold, muddy ground for too long, John thought to himself. He would need to check them over for twisted ankles and head wounds, signs of concussions, then they would need to figure out how the hell to get back to the gate or contact the rest of the team or Atlantis. 

“Uhhhh? Did you pass out?” Rodney asked.

“No, I’m fine,” he told Rodney’s shoulder before finally lifting his head. 

Rodney was staring at him with wide, impossibly blue eyes. John wasn’t sure how long one could simply lie on top of another guy after a landslide without it being weird but he was pretty sure they might be past that. 

“Uhh, sorry,” he moved to lift himself up, but came crashing down on top of Rodney after just a second. He was dimly aware that he had made some, probably not very manly, pained sound, his vision was fuzzy and his breathing irregular. It took him a moment to place the source of the pain radiating through his body, but Rodney was already calling him a moron and cradling his wrist, carefully inspecting it. 

“Shit,” John muttered softly. 

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed, eyes still on John’s hurting hand, “I think it might be broken. I can’t feel anything but I’d rather not risk causing anymore damage by moving it. We’re going to need to splint it. Somehow. My medkit was in my tac vest. Crap.” 

“T-shirt,” John ground out with a harsh breath, desperately trying to let the pain subside again and regain some sort of composure. “Wrap it in my t-shirt.”

“Okay,” Rodney shifted carefully under him, keeping John’s hurt wrist tightly clasped in his own hand, pressed against his chest. Trying not to cause any further pain, John realized a bit dazed. 

“I’m going to flip you onto your back, okay?” Rodney said. “I’ll do it really quickly and hold onto your arm. That should minimize both potential damage and pain.”

When John nodded carefully, he felt Rodney shift again. When their hips aligned and Rodney pressed a thigh between John’s legs, he was beginning to register how exactly Rodney was planning to flip him over. Rodney would have to hold onto both his arms, trapping them between their bodies, meaning he would have to thrust his hips up, using the momentum to roll on top of John.

His dick twitched helplessly in his pants at that thought. 

“Umm, it’s fine. I can move.”

“Like hell you can! I’m not risking you hurting yourself further or causing more mud to come down on us. We’d end up buried and dead. It would take days to find our bodies and...”

“McKay!” John all but yelled, cutting through his increasingly dark ramblings. 

“Well, get over your stupid alpha male ego issues then and let me roll you over,” Rodney griped. 

“My ‘alpha male ego issues’ aren’t an issue.”

“Good then. Just hold still, would you?”

And then John felt Rodney’s hips thrust up against his and found himself being rolled over in one swift motion. His back hit the wet mud with far less impact than he had expected and if the fact that Rodney could just flip him onto his back like that hadn’t been enough to have his blood rushing south, the fact that he was apparently able to do so in a very precise and controlled manner did the rest.

“Okay?” Rodney asked. 

John nodded, not quite trusting his voice. 

“You’re in pain,” Rodney accused him.

“I’m fine,” John told him. The pain in his wrist was almost gone with no pressure or movement to agitate it. 

“You’re not! That face you just made was totally your ‘pain face’.”

“That was not my ‘pain face’.”

“Yes, it…,” Rodney broke off mid-word. He had shifted his body ever so slightly and John could tell the exact second he felt his erection pressing against his thigh. “Oh. Ummm. Oh, that’s a perfectly normal reaction to the adrenaline.” 

John knew perfectly well that he was being given an out and he should damn well take it. And yet he felt like he was frozen in place. As the seconds ticked by he knew that Rodney was about to push off him any moment now. He would look at him with thinly veiled disgust, things would grow stilled and awkward between them, and…

Rodney’s lips came crashing down against his own in a rushed, bruising kiss. 

“I’m not misinterpreting this, am I?” Rodney asked, pulling away after just a second. 

John answered by using his good arm to pull him back down again, bringing their lips back together. 

When the Jumper with the rescue team came half an hour later, John’s wrist was carefully wrapped in his t-shirt. Rodney was already mid-rant about the dangers of landslides, aggressive natives, and Air Force Colonels that would not listen to his warnings about danger, and also they might be severely concussed and why was it taking so long to receive some basic medical attention around here.

John was released from the infirmary after just an hour, with a cast around his wrist and under strict instructions to return if he showed any signs of the concussion Rodney had been talking about. When he reached his quarters Rodney was already waiting for him, sitting nervously on his bed. 

“So,” Rodney started slowly, not quite meeting his eyes as he talked. “This was a perfectly normal reaction for you to have considering the adrenaline and the concussion you have. You don’t need to worry about it. I can simply pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Or,” John told him quietly, “I could tell you Beckett cleared me of all signs pertaining to me having a concussion and it was not a reaction to adrenaline at all.”

“Oh, I mean…”

“Shut up, Rodney.”

And then John was kissing him again.


End file.
